à Cause de Toi
by Emiria Tsubaki-san
Summary: [UPDATE!] Kesederhanaanmu membuat dirimu menjadi tidak sederhana... /Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Karena Kamu**

* * *

_Aku bisa terlihat bodoh, hanya karena kamu..._

* * *

Entah sejak kapan aku mulai memandangmu dari kejauhan. Yang aku tahu, perasaan abstrak ini muncul saat kamu menyunggingkan senyum ramahmu terhadap orang-orang –termasuk aku. Sejak saat itu kamu mengalihkan semua fokusku terhadap suatu hal yang tak terdeskripsikan.

Kamu indah. Bukan dalam arti kata kamu cantik. Tapi kamu indah; indah dengan caramu sendiri. Dan aku menyukai semua yang ada pada dirimu.

Aku tahu kita –kau dan aku- berbeda.

Kamu– dengan segala keluguanmu seakan mampu mengubah malam tak berpenghuni menjadi hangat, sehangat malam berapi unggun.

Kamu– dengan tingkah konyolmu mampu membuat seisi dunia tergelak akan canda dan tawa.

Kamu− dengan senyumanmu mampu menghangatkan suasana hati bagi siapapun yang melihatnya –hal itu yang membuat kamu merebut hatiku−.

Kamu seakan mampu menjadikan fatamorgana dalam angan-anganku menjadi nyata.

Kamu tak pernah lepas dari jejak lamunanku. Dimanapun, bayang-bayangmu terekam jelas di memori ingatanku.

Setiap hari, aku tak pernah absen untuk memandangmu dari kejauhan. Mungkin aku mulai gila, gurauku sendiri.

–dan kamu tidak pernah tahu itu; mungkin tak akan pernah tahu.

Mereka berkata kepadaku jika aku tak akan merasakan rasanya sakit hati karena ditolak cinta. Aku tahu hal itu –bukan menyombongkan diri- memang benar. Karena hal itu adalah nyata.

Namun kamu membuatku menjadi sangat pengecut. Pengecut karena tidak berani untuk mengajakmu berbicara. Pengecut karena tidak berani hanya untuk sekedar memulai duluan.

Kamu tahu sebabnya?

Ya, karena menyukaimu adalah hal yang sangat berbeda untuk diriku.

Haruno Sakura.

.

* * *

.

_**Masih berlanjut.. **_

A/N: /bangun dari hibernasi/ bwahahaha hai! Saya balik setelah hiatus satu tahun. Kembali membuka akun yang sudah berdebu, udah lamaaaaa banget nggak buka situs ini dan jarang baca fanfic lagi jadi... inilah hasilnya *nunjuk-nunjuk atas* T_T

Akhir kata, review please :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Karena Kamu**

* * *

_Karena kamu aku merasakan jatuh cinta..._

* * *

Takdir memang selalu berawal dari suatu peristiwa. Kita sama-sama tahu –aku bukanlah orang yang mudah akrab dengan orang lain. Berawal dari suatu peristiwa, lantas peristiwa itu bercabang-cabang menjadi beberapa sudut yang harus kita pilih −aku dan kamu pilih− bagaimana akhirnya.

Ibarat air yang mengalir pada bidang miring, semua berlalu begitu cepat. Bukan, bukan aku yang mengawali semuanya, tapi kamu. Kamu seperti indikator lakmus; kamu tahu bagaimana menghadapi orang-orang dengan berbeda sifat dan kepribadian. Kamu mengerti itu.

−dan kamu mengerti diriku.

Kamu tidak tahu, hanya karena dekat denganmu menyebabkan organ sebesar kepalan tangan ini seperti ingin membuncah keluar dari rongganya. Kamu juga mungkin tidak tahu jika hanya melihat senyummu saja mampu membuat pikiranku melayang entah kemana.

"Uchiha-san!"

−Dan kamu mungkin tidak pernah tahu gejolak apa yang muncul di dalam diriku saat suara melengking khas milikmu itu memanggil namaku –walaupun hanya marga.

Aku membosankan. Aku sadar akan hal itu.

−Dan aku tahu kamu merasakan itu juga. Kamu membagi kebahagiaanmu denganku. Kebisuanku tak lantas membuat kamu menyerah; setidaknya itu yang aku rasakan.

Kamu membuat segalanya berubah dari porosnya; jalan pikiran, emosi, termasuk perasaanku.

Kamu tahu?

Karena kamu aku jatuh cinta.

Haruno Sakura.

.

* * *

.

**_Masih berlanjut..._**

A/N: Chapter 2 update! Update telat dikarenakan saya sakit dan nggak boleh nyentuh laptop karena kalau nyentuh laptop pasti saya kerja terus. Makasih untuk yang udah review /lovelove/ :D Yosh jangan jadi silent reader! Review please? :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Karena Kamu**

* * *

_Karena kamu, aku berusaha untuk mematahkan definisi dari 'cinta tak harus memiliki'..._

* * *

Mengakui kesempurnaanmu, aku bukanlah lelaki sempurna; sempurna di matamu. Kamu mengajarkan sesuatu yang tak pernah aku dapati sebelumnya. Kamu mengajarkanku arti bahagia.

Kamu –orang pertama yang membuatku harus menerka-nerka.

Suaramu melengking di indra pendengaranku –tak ayal membuatku harus meringis kecil karena suaramu yang menggema. Kamu mengajakku bercengkrama seperti biasa saat kita bertemu. Kamu mengajarkanku untuk berinteraksi dengan orang cerewet seperti dirimu. Kekehan kecil tak pernah lepas dari bibirku setiap mendengar celotehan konyolmu.

Entah sejak kapan, aku mulai merasa bosan bukan main. Aku mulai merasakan perbedaan darimu yang mulai melejit akhir-akhir ini. Di saat kamu mulai berinteraksi dengan hal tak berwujud bernama –cinta.

Kamu menciptakan suatu hal yang membuat rongga dadaku terasa sesak.

Maksudku...

"Sasuke-kun!"

...aku tidak suka,

"Menurutmu bagaimana jika−

...saat kamu mulai memandang pria lain,

"−aku menerima Naruto menjadi,

...selain,

"−kekasihku?"

...aku.

"Hn?"

.

.

.

Menurutmu, apakah aku harus berkata 'ya'?

"Tidak."

"—?"

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak ada alasan yang logis untukku menyerah, bukankah begitu?

Haruno Sakura.

.

* * *

_**Masih berlanjut...**_

.

A/N: Saya lagi ujian mid, jadi maaf kalau update telat dan pendek ceritanya :( Makasih yang udah review :D ini udah update. Don't be silent reader. Review please xD


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Karena Kamu**

.

.

.

_Kesederhanaanmu membuat dirimu menjadi tidak sederhana..._

_._

Aku hanya bergurau saat itu. Saat ku bilang 'cinta memang harus memiliki', mungkin saat itu emosiku terlalu menggebu di dalam batinku.

Cinta memang rumit; rumit untuk dipahami, rumit untuk dijalani, dan rumit untuk ditelusuri.

Seperti kamu.

Aku masih ingat saat pertama kali kita berdua bercengkrama. Kamu menghadirkan sebuah sinkronisasi yang baru pada diriku.

Katakanlah, kamu tak secanggung seperti saat sekarang aku memandangmu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadl―maksudku aku hanya tidak ingin mengambil hipotesis buruk seperti ini.

Aku melihatmu termenung di sudut sana. Dan kamu membuatku menerka-nerka kembali apa yang ada di dalam otakmu. Dua hari bukanlah waktu yang cukup untuk mengembalikan keadaan menjadi seperti semula.

Aku berharap semuanya kembali. Tawamu, tingkah konyolmu, dan semuanya.

Ketika kamu berkacak pinggang dan menatapku geram, aku masih saja merasa gemas. Kamu tetap cantik bagiku.

Ya, terlalu hiperbola.

Tapi itu yang ku rasakan.

Gejolak dalam hatiku mulai terasa begitu menggebu-gebu saat kamu menoleh kecil dan― mata kita bertemu satu sama lain.

Haruno Sakura, aku merindukanmu.

Aku rindu bagaimana kamu memanggilku dengan suara nyaringmu.

Aku rindu saat tangan kecilmu menggandeng manja lenganku; dan kamu menjatuhkan kepala pinkmu di bahuku.

Aku rindu pipimu yang selalu menggembung setiap kali kita berdua bercengkrama.

Mengapa kamu bisa membuatku merindukan hal-hal kecil seperti ini?

Karena kamu menghadirkan hal-hal yang awalnya sepele namun bisa terlihat begitu istimewa.

Mengingat betapa singkatnya waktu kita bersama. Yang awalnya ku kira mustahil, menjadi mungkin jika bersama dirimu.

Kesederhanaanmu membuat dirimu sendiri menjadi tidak sesederhana kelihatannya.

Aku masih saja betah memandangmu, menatap sepasang hijau matamu. Begitupun kamu. Dan kita berdua saling melemparkan senyuman hangat ―seperti biasanya.

Memang tidak ada yang tahu isi hati masing-masing dari kita berdua.

Namun, bolehkah jika aku menerka-nerka untuk ke sekian kalinya?

Karena kamu.

.

.

.

.

Karena tatapan matamu menghadirkan ketenangan di dalam hatiku.

.

.

_**Owari**_

_**.**_

A/N: Please saya tahu chapter ini maksa, ending ngegantung banget. Emang dari awal rencananya pengen buat sasuke sama sakura jadi kaya tanpa status gitu tapi kelihatannya gagal *kick*. Kalau sempat, saya mau buat sequelnya. Sekali lagi kalau sempat. Itupun kalau readers mau ._.v Oke! Terima kasih untuk yang sudah menyempatkan review dari awal chapter sampai sekarang! Ini chapter terakhir untuk kalian, semoga suka :D

Jangan lupa review ya xD


End file.
